


Tuesday Again??

by toryaki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee date, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toryaki/pseuds/toryaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No problem! This is a pretty short fic about Marco mercilessly stealing Jean's shower stall and the brief events that follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday Again??

Tuesday mornings were probably Jean's least favorite mornings of the entire week. Tuesdays were the days when he had to function before the sun touched the horizon, and before anybody in their right mind did either. Social antropology was a fairly enjoyable class, and Jean battled with himself every wretched Tuesday morning about whether a few hours was really worth this much physical and mental suffering. He groggily smacked his alarm clock, forcing the blaring of a worn out version of a pop song to a halt. He groaned loudly at the fuzzy red 4:30 glaring into his soul from the tiny clock before shoving his body from its warm, cottony coccoon. He wearily gathered his clothes, trying to be as quiet as he could manage as to not wake up a snoozing Armin. Without his beauty sleep, that kid could get incredibly dangerous. Jean slipped out the dorm room and headed toward the showers.

  
They were nearly empty, with the sole exception of the single shower Jean had become attached to. The tall, broad shouldered figure occupying it was doing some kind of dance and singing the exact same pop song that had woken Jean up a few minutes earlier. Jean let out a small huff, nostrils flaring. This was not how he liked to start his morning. He swung open the curtain directly next to the other boy, making as much noise as possible. The boy let out a startled cry, and Jean snorted, rolling his eyes.

  
"Oh, my god. You scared me!" The boy poked his head out of the curtain, water dripping down his tan, freckled face and plastering his hair to the top of his head. Jean recognized him from a few of his classes--including the one that morning, go figure. He knew Marco Bodt as a casual friend, and he was in Armin's circles. (Of course, Armin knew everyone.) "I didn't realize there were people in here this early." Jean tore off his shirt, facing an open locker.

  
"They're sort of public showers," Jean commented, wrapping his towel around his waist. "Dunno why you're so shocked." He slammed the locker shut and turned around, Marco's head still sticking out of the curtain. JEAN's curtain. Ugh. Jean grumbled and walked over to the shower stall, turning up the water as Marco shrugged and pulled his head back into his own (Jean's) stall. He slammed the curtain closed, flicked the towel over the rod and started washing his hair. Marco started humming the song he'd been rocking out to when Jean walked in, and Jean twitched.

  
"Dude, could you cut the Katy Perry shit for like ten minutes." Jean slammed his eyes shut and tried to take deep breaths as the hot water ran through his sandy hair. Marco stopped and forced an embarrassed laugh.

  
"Sorry," he said quietly. "I guess some people just don't understand lyrical genius." He breathed, shutting off the water in his stall. Jean was relieved, thinking that Marco would be heading back to his own room and leaving Jean in peace. Jean reveled in the silence, thinking Marco had left, as he turned the water warmer. He let out a small hum of satisfaction at the heat running down his back, slowly releasing his body from sleep. He grabbed his towel, sighing and squeezing the water out of his hair. He rubbed his face, eyes covered as he opened the curtain.

  
"Uhm...!" Marco said gently, announcing his presence. He sat on the bench nearly directly across from Jean, eyes darting away from him suddenly. Jean was fully exposed, and he jumped to cover himself, blushing furiously. Marco was half dressed but topless, searching his bag for something, and his face was tomato red. His eyes were fixed on his bag, which was suddenly very interesting.

  
"DUDE!" Jean nearly shouted, scuttling back to his locker with the towel around his waist. "What the fuck, I thought you were gone." He mumbled the words into his locker, scrambling to get pants on. Marco let out a tiny sorry, eyes still fixed on his bag. "Goddamnit, first you take my shower, then you scare the shit out of me," Jean grumbled, scraping his hands through his wet hair, leaving a puddle on the floor.

  
"Your shower...?" Marco asks, his face still tinted pink. "These are public showers, aren't they?" He inquires innocently, turning to meet Jean's eyes. Jean growls, snapping his eyes shut.

  
"I like routine, Marco. I've been using that exact shower stall for seven and a half months, and every Tuesday I am here to cleanse my grimy ass and try to mentally prepare myself for a class at the fucking ass-crack of dawn. Excuse me for getting too comfortable." Jean turns back to his locker, eyes still closed, and tries to collect himself. He hears Marco shuffle around and zip up his bag. Jean turns around to find him standing, fully dressed, and staring right at him. He has the worst kicked puppy look on his face, and Jean could have sworn he might actually start crying. A small, sudden wave of panic and guilt washed over Jean.

  
"I'm sorry," Marco choked out, tiny and dejected, and started to leave the room. Jean sighed heavily and dragged a hand down his face. Fuck, it wasn't even 6 in the morning yet and he was already tired of this stupid day. He called out to the boy.

  
"Marco, wait." Jean said, watching Marco's back. "I'm sorry. It's way too early for me to be awake and I haven't even had my coffee." Marco turned to half face Jean, his face still heart-achingly sad. "And you know I'm an asshole anyway." Marco's lips twitched up on one side as he turned to fully face Jean, scratching his neck.

  
"That you are." Marco walked back over to Jean, leaning against the locker next to his. "You're a pretty cute one though, so I'll let you off the hook this time." Jean's eyes flew open, and his face turned a pretty shade of bubblegum. Marco grinned in earnest, letting out a small chuckle at Jean's reaction. Before Jean could protest, Marco jumped in. "Hey, would you want to get coffee with me after class? You know, to repay you for accidentally stealing your shower." Jean's head whipped to the side, face still flushed in embarrassment, eyes squinted in a sharp glare. He wiggled his nose, staring at Marco's bright eyes and weighing the offer.

  
"Fine," he said curtly. "But you're paying." He faced his locker again, yanking on a shirt and scooping up his things. He turned to face Marco, slipping rather ungracefully and falling right into Marco's arms. Shit. He scrambled to get back on his feet, still blushing furiously and grumbling under his breath. "Fuck, sorry." Jean couldn't keep his eyes off the floor as he began to walk curtly towards the door. Marco let out a giggle, holding the door for him.

  
"I'd better walk you to class, too, at this rate." Marco said playfully. Jean shoved a sharp elbow into his ribs, shuffling ahead.

  
"Fuck off, freckles." Marco laughed in earnest at that, and Jean couldn't help but crack the smallest grin.

  
Maybe Tuesdays weren't so awful after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while and I wanted to start working my gears again with something short n' cute. Hope you guys enjoyed it!! (/o3o)/ I might continue this if it gets positive feedback/if you guys want.


End file.
